Procrastination
by CandlelessFlame
Summary: Procrastination- the act of delaying or postponing something. Kevedd. T for language. I'm bad at summaries. OwO
1. Chapter 1

**I'm gonna try to write a multi-chapter Kevedd story! I'm not really good at writing Kevin, so sorry if he's OOC... Well, enjoy! And please go easy on my poor soul OwO I tried XD I don't own Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, or any of the characters. Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d. Blah blah disclaimer shit. T for Kevin's profanity. And, um, my profanity OwO Tell me if you want more, tell me if you hate it, tell me that we belong together, dress it up with the trappings of love. I'm sorry, I'm annoying, I'll just stop.**

Kevin let out a steadying breath, twisting the stem of the rose in his hands nervously. "I'm gonna ask him. I'm gonna ask him." He nodded his head each time he repeated the personal promise, trying to shake the nervousness that gripped him. He adjusted his baseball cap, bit his lip nervously, and trudged across the hall toward an all-too-familiar dork.

Just as he was about to reach the boy, a girl he recognized from science class stepped past him, standing nervously in front of Edd. She was blushing lightly and rocking back and forth on her heels, wringing her hands. The redhead froze, recognizing all of these signs. He'd seen them before. _No._ _Please please please don't ask him. Pleeease._

"H-Hey, Double D… I was just w-wondering if you had anyone to go to the d-dance with…?" Kevin cursed under his breath, his grip on the flimsy flower tightening. He could do nothing but watch the scene and hope for the best.

"…N-No, I do not have anyone to accompany me to the dance… In fact, I wasn't planning to go at all, as I dislike social situations of any kind…" An obvious blush had erupted on Edd's face, and Kevin had to clench his jaw shut to keep from growling like a dog guarding his bone.

 _He's not yours. You waited too long._

"O-Oh… Well… Do you maybe… wanna go with m-me?" The girl squeaked the last word out, her fingers tangling together as she nervously weaved them between each other.

Edd appeared to be in deep thought, and Kevin held his breath, just as nervous about his response as the shy girl who had asked the question. A small smile graced the ravenette's lips and he nodded.

"That would be rather-"

"Dammit!" A rose hit the floor, stem bent awkwardly from being caught in Kevin's death grip. The jock's mouth snapped shut as he realized how loudly he'd expressed his frustration, and his wide eyes met Edd's.

There was a silence, a deafening silence, as the students of Peach Creek High all focused their attention on Kevin. The redhead barely knew that the hall was quiet, though, as his thoughts echoed loudly through his head.

 _You could've done this a year ago, and then maybe,_ _ **maybe**_ _he would be with_ _ **you**_ _at that damn dance. But_ _ **noooo**_ _, Kevin fucking Barr can't man up enough to ask this damn dork if he wants to go out. You had a_ _ **year**_ _, Kevin! A year. Double Dork was right when he said you procrastinate too much._

The redhead shook his head, his fists still clenched at his sides, and made his way to the door. He just wanted to leave. He walked as swiftly as possible, careful not to stomp and show more frustration, and practically barreled out of the school.

Kevin cast one last glance back at a confused dork, his eyes trailing down to Edd's feet where a single rose had been crushed by the foot of a frustrated jock who now had no clue what to do.

~~~~~~~~Page Break/Time Skip~~~~~~~~

Kevin had tried not to get upset over it. He really had. But, as evidenced but the hole in his bedroom wall, he was unsuccessful. The redhead was probably being overdramatic, but he was mad at someone he'd never been mad at before.

He was mad at himself.

Kevin twisted his clenched fists into his bed sheet as he stared up at this ceiling with a scowl. His mind was screaming at him, and he knew he deserved it.

 _So, you're just giving up now? Some chick asks him out and it's game over? Just like that? You can win him over, can't you?_

Kevin sat up, his fists unclenching and the scowl falling off his face. He stood up and exhaled deeply with a newfound determination. The redhead didn't know if he would be able to win Edd over…

 _But you're at least gonna fucking try._

He sighed, not knowing where to start, and ran his hand through his hair. Just as he sat back down on his bed, his phone went off. _Nazz._ The jock picked up the phone, not bothering to read what his friend at texted him before typing a message and pressing 'send'.

 **I need a plan.**

~~~~~~~~Page Break/Time Skip~~~~~~~~

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

Kevin sighed, his head resting on Nazz's desk as he tried to think of _something_ that might work. He couldn't come up with a single good idea, and the teal-haired pansexual sprawled across Nazz's bed was certainly _not_ helping.

The redhead had expected Nazz to start spewing ideas from every romance novel she'd ever read, but instead she sat silently, looking thoughtful. Finally, she opened her mouth…

And then closed it again. Kevin huffed, leaning back and snatching his baseball cap from Nat's head. The flirtatious boy pouted and crossed his arms, looking eerily similar to a five-year old, much to Kevin's amusement.

"What if he doesn't like guys?" At first, the jock had thought he was just hearing the voice in his head repeating the same question that he always tried to block from his mind, not wanting to accept that it was a possibility. Then he realized that a certain blonde had finally joined the conversation.

"I…" Kevin sighed. "I've thought about that. I'll just have to hope…" He trailed off, rubbing the bill of his baseball cap like he often did when in deep thought. Nazz rose her eyebrows.

"Wow, Kev. You're getting all sappy. You got it bad!" She giggled, and Nat dropped his pout, giving Kevin a smirk and wiggling his eyebrows. Kevin nodded absently, muttering a 'yeah' in agreement.

He still had no clue what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wowowow I have been procrastinating on updating this story! Hehe see what I did there? Sorry I haven't updated in a while and sorry if this chapter is short... Idk no one reads these anyway. Well... This!**

Kevin trudged into the crowded halls of Peach Creek High School, glaring at anyone who looked at him strangely. Luckily, it seemed that most people were too preoccupied to think about the outburst that had occurred the previous day.

The jock yanked his locker door open and his eyes widened as they landed on a flattened rose lying delicately on his unorganized books. He jumped when a hand landed gently on his shoulder.

"Salutations, Kevin. Due to your… outburst yesterday, I assume that you had intended to ask Savannah to accompany _you_ to the dance. With that in mind… I rejected her offer. There is a still a window of opportunity for you to 'woo' her, but it is rapidly closing. If I was in your position, Kevin, I wouldn't procrastinate."

Before Kevin could conjure up a response, the ravenette was shuffling away. The redhead blinked. He still had a chance. Keeping a firm hold on the shred of hope he had just been given, as well as a flimsy rose, Kevin tossed any thought of an elaborate plan out of the window. There was no time for that. He needed to act fast. Kevin cast a glance down the hall.

"I won't, Dork."

~~~Page Break/Time Lapse~~~

Lunch time rolled around far too soon for Kevin's liking. His stomach was full of butterflies, his palms were sweaty, his mouth was dry, and the whole situation was just _so cliché_. He wanted to change his mind, scrap the plan, and put it off until he absolutely couldn't take it.

Until someone else stepped up.

And someone else got his Dork.

No. Not this time. Not anymore. No more procrastination. **[A/N Roll credits! XD]**

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Kevin made his way across the cafeteria. Eddy was in the middle of explaining another convoluted scam when the redhead tapped on Edd's shoulder.

Double D turned, causing Eddy to look up at the jock. He glared and growled, looking amusingly similar to a guard dog, but Kevin ignored him. Before the beanie-wearing dork could stutter out his usual greeting, Kevin was stuttering out the speech he'd gone over in history class when he should have been taking notes.

"So, yesterday…" Suddenly he couldn't remember anything he had planned to say, so he started spitting out any coherent thought he could manage to come up with. "It wasn't Savannah. I was… I wanted to… It was you. I was… I was gonna ask you. So… I… I'm asking you now. So, whataya say, Dork?" He held up a damaged rose in an attempt to alleviate some of the awkwardness, giving Edd a nervous smile.

"Is this some kinda joke?!" Eddy's obnoxious voice reminded Kevin of his presence. He looked away from Edd's shocked expression to glare at Eddy, trying not to clench his fists and harm the rose further.

"Shut it, Dorky." He looked back at Edd hopefully. "This ain't a joke." Kevin wasn't sure who the last sentence had been directed at, but he didn't particularly care. The ravenette's shock had fallen away into hesitance.

"A-As genuine as your offer seems…" Kevin couldn't tell if that had been sarcasm, but couldn't dwell on it as Edd continued to speak. "I'm afraid I agree with Eddy. This is simply… implausible. If I am wrong, then I apologize, but I don't believe I am."

Kevin's eyebrows shot to the brim of his backwards baseball cap and a rose fell to the floor once again. "Wait, you don't… You don't believe me?" The redhead hadn't thought about this. Looking back on it, he mentally slapped himself. _Of course_ Edd wouldn't believe him. The dork probably thought Kevin hated him! Snapping out of his thoughts, he focused on Edd again. The genius blinked.

"Well… it's not _that_ surprising, is it, Kevin? Just last week you seemed incapable of even sparing a glance in my direction. I'm terribly sorry if your offer is genuine, but I simply don't believe it is." The jock clenched his fists in frustration, saying one last thing before walking away.

"I'm gonna prove you wrong, Dork."


	3. Chapter 3

**-Awkwardly slithers in- Um. It's been, like, a month. I apologize, I haven't been updating recently because of who I am as a person. I got the motivation the write the next chapter because mY SECOND FAVORITE FANFIC AUTHOR REVIEWED ON MY STORY AND SHE SAID THAT IT HA L. YAY. WElp, I'm done showering you in fangirliness now. Here is le new chapter OwO I will try not to take so long next time OwO I don't own EEnE or Nat or awkwardness but I still write about all three -w- Enjoy! And pls go easy on my dumb ass OwO PSIloveyouWisethankyouforyourawesomenessIloveyouOwO**

Kevin stared down at the piece of paper on his desk in what could have been an attempt to rip it in half with his mind.

He had listened to the teacher for about .2 seconds before deciding that nothing she was going to say would be helpful in the future and directing his attention to something that would be- proving Double Dork wrong. He had taken out a piece of paper to jot down ideas, trying to think of any possible way, no matter how ridiculous, to prove his feelings for the dork.

Soon he was sitting in front of that same sheet of paper, wondering how it still remained blank- with the exception of a cheesy doodle that appeared to be straight from the diary of a schoolgirl with a crush. It was a heart with a backwards baseball cap on one half of it. An arrow was drawn through the heart, and, of course, there was a beanie hanging off of it. Kevin had shaded the beanie, leaving two white stripes down the side to make it identical to Edd's. The redhead shook his head and went to crumple the piece of paper up, only to stop himself.

He decided that he'd just put it with the rest.

A small smile curved his lips as he put the piece of paper in his binder, hidden behind dozens of barely-passed tests and incomplete homework assignments. He glanced up at the teacher to see if she had taken notice of his lack of participation, trying desperately to avoid the inevitable as he did so.

And inevitable, it was.

Despite his efforts, Kevin's betraying eyes opted to land on the beanie he had already memorized thread for thread. They danced slightly lower to the few oh-so-soft-looking strands of hair that peeked out of it, and the redhead frowned.

He was not content with staring at the back of this perfect boy's head.

Kevin looked down and ripped another sheet of paper from his binder, too lazy to open the clasps. He began to write down anything that came to his mind, filled with determination.

 _Flowers_

 _Gifts_

 _Poetry_

 _You're never gonna prove you like him with these dumb ideas, you stupid idiot_

The redhead huffed as the bell rang and the teacher said something that was probably not worth noting. What kind of ideas were _those?!_ He scooped his binder off of his desk, cramming it into his bookbag. He glanced at the board as he made his way into the hallway, rolling his eyes as he caught a glimpse of a homework assignment that he probably wasn't going to do.

Kevin sighed as he threw his locker door open. Why couldn't he think of a single good idea?! As he dug his books out of his messy locker, he let his green eyes wander to the three dorks passing by; more specifically, the one being dragged past him by a tall, lovable oaf. The redhead ignored the Taylor Swift song that played in the back of his mind as their eyes met, _so cliché._

…

 _Song._

Kevin slammed his locker shut and absentmindedly made his way down the hall, his eyes slowly widened as the idea developed in his mind. _Sing the dork a song. In front of_ _ **everyone**_ _. He'll_ _have to_ _believe you!_

He would notice later that he had gone the wrong way.

The redhead bit his lip. Would this work? _It has to. Please. Please let this work._ He sent one last glance over his shoulder, and his eyes met bright blue ones again.

 _Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

~~~~~~Page Break/Time Skip~~~~~~

Edd could see. He wasn't blind.

He could see how Kevin looked at him when he thought no one was looking. He saw how Kevin always seemed to look away when Edd glanced over his shoulder in class. He had seen Kevin try to approach him before Savannah did. He had seen the slight look of growing panic in the jock's eyes as the girl spoke. The ravenette took note of the fact that Kevin's outburst wasn't triggered by Savannah's question, but by _Edd's answer._ He had seen the genuine look of hope and slight desperation in Kevin's eyes as he denied Eddy's accusations.

Of course, Edd only realized these things for the first time as he picked up a mangled rose from the floor of a crowded cafeteria.

The genius watched the redhead walk away with his fists clenched at his sides and a slight stomp in his steps, shaking his head. He seemed genuinely frustrated and disappointed. _Perhaps he really does like me._ The logical side of Edd's brain pushed away any hope of that theory. _No. He is merely frustrated because I foiled his poorly thought-out plan for a childish, cruel prank._

…

 _Hope?_

Did Edd really _hope_ that Kevin liked him? Sure, Edd couldn't deny having feelings for the jock when they were in middle school, but that was merely a crush- one that had gone away long ago. Maybe Kevin's sudden interest in Edd rekindled that old flame? _No. Surely, you don't have any feelings left for that boy._

The butterflies in his stomach and rapid pounding of his heart said otherwise.

Edd sighed as he set the damaged rose down next to his half-eaten sandwich. The poor flower had lost a significant amount of petals, and its stem was bent awkwardly. The ravenette smiled at it fondly. Perhaps Kevin really _did_ like him.

But perhaps Kevin would prove him wrong.


End file.
